New Neighbor, Old Friend
by Brianne556
Summary: Someone from New York that grew up with Dally, a chick, comes to see him again in Tulsa
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys this is another fan fic of mines! I know I didn't continue the last one yet but I am working on it. I promise you! It takes a while for me to write the chapters so try to be patient and plz reveiw this one! I hope you enjoy. K well here we go:  
  
Dallys Point of Veiw:  
  
The guys and I were sitting on the front lawn of Soda's house. It was the perfect day to be outside, not only because of the sun but because of the fact that Darry was yelling about how we were messing up the house. I don't see why Darry didn't join us, he was just always complaining, I'm not saying he doesn't know how to have fun, he just doesn't know when to have it. It's because hes been so caught up in that stinkin' roofing job. If he wasn't, he'd be over here with the gang, drinking a Pepsi and enjoying his young years of life.  
  
"Hey boys." A voice said, it was a girls voice, and it sounded familiar, I just couldn't place it. I wasn't about to bother looking up though, I wasn't interested in talking to a greaser girl at the moment.  
  
I could see Soda looking at the girl from the corner of my eye. And from the expression on his face he didn't have a clue who she was.  
  
"Do we know you?" Steeve asked, setting his Pepsi down and standing up.  
  
"Naw, not all of you." She had an accent, a way too familiar accent.  
  
"Can we help you?" Soda said smiling, he was checking her up and down with one of his charming smiles.  
  
"No, but your friend can." To my surprise I felt her hand rest on my shoulder.  
  
"And how-" I had began to say in a snappish voice until I looked up and saw her face. I couldn't believe who I was looking at. "Chris?" I litterally croaked.  
  
"Eat your heart out." She said. The boys were looking at us with a confused look on their faces.  
  
The next thing I knew Christine's arms were flung around me and we were hugging. I immediately pulled away, what would the guys say?  
  
"I don't bite." She said.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" I tried to sound calm but I was keeping myself from kissin' her. Dally Winston going soft? Now way, naw uh. It just ain't happenin'.  
  
"What type of greeting is that?!" She said furrowing her eyebrows. "I came to see you-Damn, Dal, you sure did change."  
  
She was looking at me taking up all of the years that she had missed.  
  
"How did you know I was in Tulsa?"  
  
"I heard it from the grape vine. At first I went back to Brooklyn but when they said you had left and moved to Oaklahoma I couldn't believe it, but I came here anyway." She still continued to look at me then finally reached my blue eyes.  
  
"Why'd you leave Chicago?" I asked her.  
  
"My mom and I were having the same old problems." She shrugged, "you know how we are, I just couldn't take the crap anymore and I moved down here."  
  
"All that for me?" I asked.  
  
"No, I'd rather live in New York than Tulsa, but because the only family I have is in Tulsa, did I have much of a choice?"  
  
"You never told me that." I had forgot that the guys were sitting there watching us.  
  
"Yeah well, I don't tell you a lot of things." She smiled.  
  
Boy had she changed, her black hair had grown several inches, it was by her waist. Her hazel-green eyes were covered in light eye make up, something Christine Johansson would never use, she had grew a few taller too. But those lips, those rosy lips still remained the same. Damn she was a doll.  
  
"Whos your friends?" Christine asked, looking down the line of heads.  
  
"Oh, thats-"  
  
She cut me off.  
  
"The Greasers?" She questioned. "Yeah, my cuz was telling me about you guys, said you are big trouble. Wow, a Greaser? What ever happened to the Pitbulls? Got thrown in the dog pound, a bunch of them huh?"  
  
The Pitbulls, were a pac I used to roll with back in New York. I hadn't mentioned it before. And the dog pound she was referring to me was the cellar, jail.  
  
"This is Sodapop Curtis," I began introducing.  
  
"Well he's a doll." She flashed her shinny white teeth. She was never ashamed to say how she really felt.  
  
"Hi." Soda said, smiling back.  
  
"Christine Johansson." She said.  
  
"His brother Ponyboy Curtis."  
  
"Hi Ponyboy." I could tell from the look on her face she figured their parents had to be unique.  
  
"Hi." Pony mumbled. He was always shy when it came to girls, especially pretty ones like Chris.  
  
"Two-Bit Matthews." Two-Bit introduced his own self.  
  
"Hey." She said, and she caught sight of his Mickey Mouse T-shirt. "Ooh I love Mickey Mouse!"  
  
Oh god, just great. They began to talk about him like he was some sort of god.  
  
"Steeve." I spoke over them.  
  
Christine turned her attention to Steeve and waved a little. Two-Bit looked as though his dreams had came true.  
  
"And this is Johnnycake, Johnny Cade." I nodded over at Johnny.  
  
She stared at him for a couple of seconds, and then busted out into the biggest grin I'd seen since she arrived.  
  
"What?" I asked raising my eyebrows, some reason jealousy was taking over me.  
  
"Nothing." She turned away still smiling.  
  
"What?" I repeated looking at her confused.  
  
"He just reminds me of someone." She shook her head.  
  
I thought for a couple of seconds, looking at Johnny. I suddenly found myself glaring at her.  
  
"Devon." I said shortly.  
  
She smiled still shaking her head. "Yes, Devon."  
  
"I don't see the resemblence." I lied, Christine always had an act for making me jealous.  
  
"You never could tell looks." She shot at me.  
  
I glanced over at Johnny and could see his tan cheeks reddening.  
  
"Let's go show her Darry." I suggested, wanting to stop myself from hitting my best friend in the back of the head.  
  
We walked up the front porch, Steeve grabbing up his Pepsi, Two-Bit and Christine back in deep conversation.  
  
"Who is she?" Soda had stopped me.  
  
"A friend I grew up with." I told him, leaving out the part that she had been my girlfriend for 4 years. The boys never knew I ever even had a relationship that long. And I wasn't about to tell them. 


	2. Cousin of

Johnny's Point of Veiw  
  
"You guys are back in the house already?" Darry called from the kitchen, he was cooking something, and it smelt real good.  
  
"We have someone to introduce you to!" Soda called back. We entered the kitchen, Christine the last one to come through the door. She was looking around curiously.  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the looks that girl carried. She was incredible, the way her hair blew in the wind, and she had said I had looks! I wondered if Dally had a thing for this chick, and if he did, why hadn't he mentioned her before?  
  
Back to Dallys Point of Veiw  
  
She looked up at Darry and smiled.  
  
"Hi I'm Christine Johansson." She continued to smile as she looked around some more.  
  
"Hi, Darry." He introduced himself.  
  
We all sat down on the table and the boys watched as her and I talked. I know it must of seemed weird for them, they never knew about my life in New York, other than that I was a real hood back there. They didn't know about Christine.  
  
"So who's your cousin your staying with?" Two-Bit had asked her.  
  
She ran a hand through her hair, something she always did when she was nervous or trying to think of something quickly.  
  
We all waited staring at her while she avoided the subject.  
  
"Tim Shepard." She said finally. I looked at her thunderstruck.  
  
"What?" I asked, my eyes widened.  
  
"Tim?" Pony repeated.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"So your cousins with Tim? And Angela...and, Curly?" Johnny asked her.  
  
"Yeah, and the rest of the family." She wasn't looking at me.  
  
I tried to remain cool. "So, uh, how long have you been staying with them?" I asked casually.  
  
"Three days." She shrugged. "Maybe four. What's today? Saturday?"  
  
"Three days? Why didn't Shepard say anything?" Steve questioned.  
  
"He's not on speaking terms with you guys, remember? And I haven't seen him since last week Wednesday at the Ribbon." I answered for her.  
  
"Yeah he mentioned something about that, he said you fellas didn't get a long." She sighed. "And, that he'd kill me if I set foot in this house." She rolled her hazel eyes.  
  
"So he doesn't know your here?" Darry asked.  
  
"What do you figure?" She sighed again. "He needs to budge off and leave me alone, thats what."  
  
"You always made people protective over you." I told her.  
  
"Well I'm 17 years old turning 18, I can handle myself." She said impatiently.  
  
I could hear Johnny and Pony whispering something about Angela Shepard and Christine but I ignored them.  
  
"I better go before I get caught here." She stood up. "Nice meeting you Greasers." She said jokingly.  
  
We watched as she left the kitchen and went into the hallway. I got up and followed her.  
  
"Tim Shepard, huh?" I looked at her.  
  
"Yeah." She took another stare at me. "Dally you sure do get more handsome every minute...I only wish what we had was still there."  
  
I took a couple seconds to think this over and by the time I opened my mouth to say something she had left the house.  
  
"Your not the only one." I muttered and turned back around to see the boys all filed in the hallway.  
  
"She's a doll!" Two-Bit shouted.  
  
"I thought you only liked blonds." I felt myself being defensive over something that wasn't mine.  
  
"Blonds inperticular, but for a Raven she's gorgeous."  
  
"So you two were an item, eh?" Johnny said grinning slyly. It's been a long time I since I saw him grin.  
  
"No, just close buddies." I don't know why I couldn't tell them, but I just couldn't. 


End file.
